Wordgirl Meet's Tobey's Sister
by KimDWil71
Summary: This is a story I wrote for my niece. She suggested this story. It's about what if Tobey had an older sister who came to visit for several months. I don't own the Wordgirl charaters and my niece owns the Christina charater.


Wordgirl Meets Tobey's Sister

(One day, Tobey is sitting in his bedroom lair, thinking about how to get even with Wordgirl.)

Mrs. McCallister: (Knocks on her son's door.) Tobey, I have some great news to tell you.

Tobey: What is it, Mother?

Mrs. McCallister: Your sister is coming to stay for a few months.

Tobey: I have a sister?

Mrs. McCallister: When your father and I divorced, she went to live with him. She's a bit older than you.

Tobey: Like how old is she? How come I never met her?

Mrs. McCallister: Your father and I divorced before you were born. She's 13. So she's coming to stay for a few months.

Tobey: (Sarcastically speaking.) Perfect.

(A few days later, ChristinA McCallister arrives.)

Mrs. McCallister: (She's excited about seeing her daughter again.) CHRISTINA! I've missed you!

Christina: I've missed you too, Mom.

(They hug.)

Mrs. McCallister: Tobey! Come here, Son.

Tobey: I'm here, Mother.

Mrs. McCallister: Christina, this is your younger brother, Tobey. He was named after your father and grandfather.

Christina: Aww, that's so cute. He's adorable.

Tobey: (Sighs with annoyment.) Thanks. So I have to get back to my room now. I'm working on something important.

Christina: Well, ok.

Mrs. McCallister: Tobey, I want you to spend some time with your sister. She's been looking forward to meeting you.

Tobey: Fine. Christina, how would you like to see my room?

Christina: (Shrugs.) Sure, that sounds fine.

Tobey: So, Mother says that you're 13 and you'll be here for a few months.

Christina: That's right. (As they walk into the room, she sees a whole lot of robots and pictures of Wordgirl everywhere.) So you're into robots too?

Tobey: (With a surprised expression.) You like robots, too?

Christina: Yes, I build them. I usually make them to help me with homework and housework, things like that. What do you build yours for?

Tobey: Um, well…There's this girl I like and I want to get her to notice me.

Christina: What's this girl's name?

Tobey: Wordgirl.

Christina: You're in love with Wordgirl? Does she know this?

Tobey: I think she does. But she doesn't seem interested in me.

Christina: Why not?

Tobey: Well, I usually take my robots out to destroy the city and that's how I get her attention.

Christina: Well, that's not how you get a girl's attention.

Tobey: Well, how else could I get her attention?

Christina: Tell her how you feel.

Tobey: Well, I guess I could try that. But what if she laughs at me or something?

Christina: Well, at least you told her how you feel.

Tobey: I guess that makes sense.

Christina: Besides, you're only 11. You have years to develop a real relationship with anyone. I'm 13 and at this moment, I'm still not interested in dating.

Tobey: Yes, I guess that makes sense.

Christina: So, can I ask? Why do you speak with a British accent?

Tobey: It makes me sound intelligent.

Christina: Try talking without the accent.

Tobey: I don't know if I can.

Christina: Anyway, I would like to meet this girl you love.

Tobey: Ok. All I have to do is get her attention.

Christina: Not with robots.

Tobey: WHAT?! How else can I get her attention?

Christina: Try walking up to her and saying 'Hi'.

Tobey: Fine.

Christina: Do you know where she lives?

Tobey: Not really. I have an idea, but I'm not sure.

Christina: Ok. Let's go to the park or something.

Tobey: The park? I guess that will be ok. Maybe she'll be out fighting crime or something.

Christina: Fighting crime?

Tobey: Didn't I mention, she's a super hero.

Christina: My little brother is in love with a super heroine? That is so sweet.

(Later, at the city's park.)

Tobey: This may be awhile.

(Just then.)

Help Guy: Heeeellllllllppppppp! Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy is robbing the jewelry store! Wait, isn't this the police station?

Tobey: No, it's the city park.

Help Guy: Oh, thanks. Heeeeelllllllpppppppp!

Christina: Who was that?

Tobey: He's the town's Help Guy. He's always lost.

Christina: Ok.

Tobey: But I think we should go to where the jewelry store is. She'll most likely show up to defeat Chuck.

Christina: Chuck?

Tobey: One of the city's villains.

Christina: A villain? Is he dangerous?

Tobey: Not really. None of them really are.

(Later they arrive at the jewelry store and they see Wordgirl and Chuck in a battle.)

Christina: Is that her?

Tobey: Yes.

Christina: She's very cute. And, WOW, she's powerful.

Tobey: She is, isn't she?

Christina: She's not really using her fists to fight him either.

Tobey: No, Wordgirl doesn't use too much violence to battle her foes.

(Wordgirl and Huggy finish battling Chuck and he's taken to jail.)

Wordgirl/Becky: That took longer than I thought. (She floats out of the door and she sees Tobey, standing next to a teenager, who resembles him.) Hello Tobey and, you are?

Christina: I'm Christina McCallister. I'm Tobey's sister.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, you never told me that you had a sister.

Tobey: I didn't know myself until a few days ago. Mother failed to tell me about her until she told me she was going to be staying with us for the next few months.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, nice to meet you, Christina. (They shake hands.) I'm Wordgirl and this is my sidekick, Capt. Huggyface.

Christina: Aww, what a cute monkey. (She then gives him a pet on the head.) Are you hungry, Little Guy?

Wordgirl/Becky: He's always hungry.

(Christina gives him a cookie that she had brought with her in her purse.)

Christina: Wow, he eats fast.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, well, I have to get going now. I'll see you around, Tobey. Nice to meet you, Christina.

Tobey: Right. See you later.

Christina: Tobey, why didn't you tell her how you feel?

Tobey: I'm just nervous and I don't want to look like an idiot.

Christina: You're not an idiot. Go and tell her.

Tobey: But she flew away.

Christina: Well, she seems very nice and all. Why don't you ask her out for ice-cream or something?

Tobey: Well, we did have ice cream together once, but that ended bad.

Christina: Well, tell me the whole story.

Tobey: (He tells her the whole story from the episode, "Have You Seen the Remote?") And that's what happened. (Christina's laughing at him.) What? Why are you laughing?

Christina: You're just so cute the way you tried to trick her into going on an date with you. But you shouldn't really do it that way. Did she have a good time with you?

Tobey: She didn't say it, but I could tell she did.

Christina: Well, ask her out again but this time leave the robots at home.

Tobey: I would, but she's in love with someone else.

Christina: Who?

Tobey: This reporter boy, named Scoops Ming. He's too much into his newspaper and doesn't even notice that she's in love with him.

Christina: Well, are they good friends?

Tobey: I guess they are.

Christina: How about if I have a talk with her? In private?

Tobey: You would do that?

Christina: It's worth a shot.

(A few days later, Christina is waiting to have a conversation with Wordgirl.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She zooms to the park bench.) Hey Christina, you wanted to talk to me about something?

Christina: Yes, my brother told me that he likes you a lot.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Rolls her eyes and sighs.) Yeah, I know he is. But I wish he wouldn't try to destroy the city with his robots.

Christina: I'll tell him that. He also said that you like this other boy, named Scoops.

Wordgirl/Becky: Scoops is nice, I guess. Scoops actually likes this other friend of mine.

Christina: I see. You kids are far too young to be having issues like this.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know.

Christina: Well, I have to get going now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Another thing you need to know about Tobey is that he's a villain.

Christina: He's a villain?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. That's another reason why I don't want to be with him.

Christina: I'll have a talk with him. Thanks and I'll see you later.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (Zooms away.)

(Christina heads back to her mother's house and goes to confront Tobey.)

Tobey: What?

Christina: Tobey, Wordgirl just told me that you are a villain. Is that true?

Tobey: (Scratches the back of his head.) Um, in a way, I guess.

Christina: Tobey, she said that's one of the reasons she doesn't want to be with you.

Tobey: Yes, I know. But I just can't help myself. I love building robots and taking them out into the city.

Christina: I understand that. I love building them too. I just don't make them as big as you make yours and I don't use them for evil.

Tobey: Well…I also have a theory of Wordgirl's secret identity?

Christina: Secret identity? She has one?

Tobey: Well, yes. I have a "friend" at school named Becky Botsford. (He then shows her a picture of Becky.) This is from when we both were running for Student Class President.

Christina: Wow, Tobey. Don't you see? She's Wordgirl.

Tobey: No she's not. She's proven it to me twice.

Christina: (She then slaps him upside the head.) Tobey, it's the same girl. (She gets both pictures of Becky and Wordgirl.) Look at both girls and tell me that you don't see a resemblance between them.

Tobey: There is a resemblance between them. (Christina then goes to get a red pen and colors over the picture of Becky.)

Christina: Look now.

Tobey: Yes, I see. Now how do I use this to my advantage?

Christina: Tobey, if you want her to like you, don't do anything to ruin it. And don't let her know that you know.

Tobey: I guess. (The next day, Tobey heads for school and as he walks into his classroom, he sees Becky there, talking to Violet and Scoops.) Hello Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Tobey.

Tobey: So, have you heard? I have an older sister.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that's really cool. What's she like?

Tobey: She's 13 and she's staying with Mother and me for the next few months. She was living with my father.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, that's interesting.

Mrs. Davis: Ok Class, let's get started on today's lesson. First I will do roll call. Victoria Best?

Victoria: Present! I'm the best!

Mrs. Davis: That's good. Becky Botsford?

Wordgirl/Becky: Here!

Mrs. Davis: Violet Heaslip?

Violet: I'm here.

Mrs. Davis: Eugene May?

Eugene: Here.

Mrs. Davis: Tobey McCallister?

Tobey: Present.

Mrs. Davis: Todd Ming?

Scoops: Here and accounted for.

(Several minutes later and the teacher ends calling roll and begins the day's lessons.)

(Later at lunch, Becky and Violet are enjoying their lunch, when Tobey comes over to them.)

Tobey: Do you two girls mind if I joined you?

Violet: Have a seat.

Tobey: Thanks. So Becky. How are you doing today?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Sounding confused.) Fine. Why do you ask?

Tobey: Just curious. I was also wondering what you have planned after school today?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Violet, Scoops, and I were going to go over to the library to start on that history report.

Tobey: Do you mind if I joined you? I can bring my sister along.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, sure Tobey. That sounds nice.

Violet: I would like to meet your sister too.

(Later that day, at the library.)

(Becky and Violet are working on their history reports when Tobey and Christina walk into the library.)

Tobey: Hello Girls.

Violet: Hello Tobey.

Tobey: Christina, this is Becky and Violet.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Christina.

Violet: Hello.

Christina: Hello Girls.

Tobey: So we're just going to be studying and all over here.

(Tobey and Christina walk away.)

Christina: Tobey, that girl, Becky is Wordgirl. It's not all that hard to figure out.

Tobey: I've tried to prove it two times and I failed. How did you figure it out?

Christina: She looks so much like her. Take away the red outfit and helmet. She sounds like her and everything.

Tobey: If you are right, I need to ask her.

Christina: No, no, Tobey. Maybe she has a reason to not want people to know.

Tobey: I guess that could be true. There are a lot of villains who could be a threat to her family and friends if they found out. And I guess the reason she doesn't tell me is because I'm sort of associate with these villains.

Christina: Maybe you shouldn't anymore. It's not healthy for a child to associate with dangerous villains.

Tobey: You do have a point.

Christina: And you said that you only became a villain because you want her attention. How about just being a nice boy?

Tobey: I've tried that once and she still didn't care for me.

Christina: You have to earn her trust and friendship, not force it on her. If you want her to like you as a friend, at first, you have to let it happen naturally. Go talk to her, as Becky and maybe one day, she'll be confident to tell you who she is.

Tobey: She hasn't even told her best friends, Violet and Scoops. What makes you think she'll tell me?

Christina: I see what you mean. It sounds to me that she has trust issues.

Tobey: Also, it has a lot to do with the fact that her sidekick influences her into not telling anyone.

Christina: I see. Well then, how about if you keep this information to yourself and not let her know that you know.

Tobey: That sounds sneaky.

Christina: But in the meantime, work on your friendship with her as Becky. She seems to be a very nice girl.

Tobey: Yes, she is pretty nice.

Christina: Is there something you can do better than she?

Tobey: Well, I'm very good in math and her math skills aren't as well.

Christina: So, you can help her with her math skills and maybe she can help you with anything you're not too good in.

Tobey: Like gym class?

Christina: There you go. Help her with math and have her help you with sports. That's the way to build a great friendship. Go and try it tomorrow at school. And be nice to her.

Tobey: Ok. Thanks. I'll try what you said.

(The next day, at school.)

Mrs. Davis: Ok Class, I have the results from your math test and most of you did very well.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Looks at her grade and sighs in sadness.) If only my math skills were as good as my vocabulary skills.

Victoria: Ha! Look at mine. (Shows off her A+ paper.) I'm the best at math. The Best!

Tobey: Becky, don't listen to her. If you want help in math, I'll be willing to help you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Really? (She looks at him with happiness.) That will be very nice of you, Tobey. Thank you.

Tobey: Ok, right after school, we'll go to my house and I can help you improve on your math skills.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey. Why are you being so nice to me?

Tobey: Well, I've decided to try to be a better person and I want us to be better friends.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

(Later that day, after school, Tobey and Becky are in his room and he's helping her with her math skills.)

(After an hour of tutoring.)

Tobey: So, are you hungry?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess I can use a snack.

Tobey: I'll be right back.

(After he leaves his room, Christina walks by and sees Becky sitting in Tobey's room, reading her math book.)

Christina: So, how are you two doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: Great. Tobey's very gifted in math and he doesn't boast about it as much as that girl, Victoria Best.

Christina: Victoria Best? Is she that blonde girl with the pig-tails and the earrings that look like blue ribbons?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, she's very arrogant and believes she's the best at everything. It comes from what her parents influence.

Christina: I see. Do you think she could be nice?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess.

Christina: Does she have any friends?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not to my knowledge. Most people don't seem to like her too much because she boasts so much about how the best she is.

Christina: I see. Well, maybe you should talk to her and see what she's really like. She's just a kid like you and she probably needs a friend to talk to.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll think about it.

(Tobey comes back into the room.)

Tobey: Hello Christina.

Christina: Hello Tobey. I was just talking to Becky here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, we were talking about Victoria Best.

Tobey: Victoria Best?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, she believes that Victoria needs a friend to talk to. A real friend.

Tobey: Perhaps she does. Well, let's get back to the math lesson. I brought cheese crackers and ginger ale. I hope they are to your liking.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey.

(Christina gets up to leave and smiles back as her brother and Becky continue with their study date.)

(That Friday, the teacher gives them another math test.)

Tobey: (He sees her feeling nervous.) Becky, just relax and do your best.

Victoria: Don't bother doing your best because I'm the best. The Best!

Tobey: And don't listen to her. I have confidence in you. Good luck.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey.

(Violet, who's sitting behind Tobey, begins to smile as she sees her friend and Tobey getting along better.)

(Thirty minutes later.)

Mrs. Davis: Ok, Class, time's up. I'll have the results for you on Monday. Ok, it's time for gym class. Everyone line up and head for the gymnasium.

(As they are walking to the gymnasium.)

Tobey: Oh, I hate Gym class.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well maybe, since you helped me with math, I can help you with whatever we play in gym class.

Tobey: You would? (He begins to smile.)

Mrs. Ripley: (Blows her whistle.) Ok Class, today we're going to play baseball.

Tobey: Oh, I hate baseball. I'm no good at it.

Wordgirl/Becky: I can help you. I'm good at baseball and softball.

Tobey: Ok.

Mrs. Ripley: Ok, Victoria, you're up first.

Victoria: (Grabs a bat and walks past Becky and Tobey.) I'm the best baseball player. The Best!

Mrs. Ripley: Ok Victoria. Keep your eyes on the ball and swing.

Victoria: You don't have to tell me how to hit a baseball, for I am the best. The Best!

Mrs. Ripley: Love the confidence. (She throws the ball and Victoria hits it.) Very good, Victoria.

Victoria: Told you that I was the best. The Best!

Mrs. Ripley: Ok, Becky, you're next.

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, Mrs. Ripley. When it's Tobey's turn, can I assist him?

Mrs. Ripley: Of course. That's really nice of you, Becky. Ok Becky, here comes the ball. (Becky hits it.) Very good, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Mrs. Ripley: Ok, Violet, you're next.

Violet: I'll try my best.

Victoria: Don't get too confident, you'll never be the best as me.

Becky: Violet, don't listen to her. You can do it.

Violet: Thanks Becky.

Mrs. Ripley: Here comes the ball. (Violet closes her eyes and hits the ball.) Very good hit, Violet. You've been practicing or something.

Violet: (Squeals with excitement.) Thanks.

Mrs. Ripley: Ok, Scoops, you're up.

Scoops: Ok. (He confidently walks to the plate and prepares to swing.)

Mrs. Ripley: Here it comes. (Scoops hits it.) Very good, Scoops. Next up, is Tobey.

Tobey: (Gulps with fear.) Here it goes.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She walks over to the plate with him.) Tobey, Mrs. Ripley said that I can assist you. Do you want me to help you hit the ball?

Tobey: Um, sure. I guess.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (She stands behind him and they hold the bat together.) Just keep your eyes on the ball.

Mrs. Ripley: Here it comes. (With Becky helping him, Tobey hits the ball.)

Tobey: I did it! I finally hit a baseball! With Becky's help, of course.

Mrs. Ripley: Would you like to try yourself?

Tobey: Yes, please.

Mrs. Ripley: Ok. (Becky steps away from Tobey as the teacher throws the ball, and he hits it very far.) Way to go, Tobey!

Tobey: I did it. I hit a baseball. Thanks Becky for helping me.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem, Tobey.

(He then, without thinking about it, gives her a hug of gratitude.)

Mrs. Ripley: That was an even better shot than Victoria.

Victoria: WHAT?! NOOOO!

(Later, after all the other students have had their turns.)

Mrs. Ripley: You all did very well today. And, Tobey, you did a very good job.

Tobey: (Feeling confident in himself.) Thank you, Ma'am. All thanks to Becky.

Mrs. Ripley: Yes, Becky. You were a very good teacher today. Would you ever consider becoming a teacher yourself, one day?

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe an English teacher, sure.

Mrs. Ripley: Very good.

(Later at lunch, Tobey is sitting with Becky, Violet, and Scoops, when Victoria comes over to them.)

Victoria: I hope you know that was just a fluke, Tobey. I'm still the best when it comes to school sports. The Best!

Tobey: Maybe you need to learn that you can't be the best at everything.

Victoria: But I'm Victoria Best and I'm supposed to be the best at everything! The Best! (She then goes to sit alone.)

(Becky looks over at her and sees that she's alone without anyone around her and some kids even avoid sitting near or around her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Haven't you all noticed that no one sits near or around Victoria?

Violet: That's because she's not very nice to people.

Scoops: And she's always bragging about how the best she is at everything.

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe she really needs a friend.

Tobey: It's impossible for people like her to make friends.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, it was hard for you to make friends and look at you now.

(They see Becky getting up.)

Violet: Where are you going, Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going to go and sit with Victoria. She needs someone to talk to. (She nervously walks over to Victoria's table.) Hello Victoria.

Victoria: What do you want, Beckface?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Trying to ignore the nickname.) I was wondering if I could join you for lunch today?

Victoria: Wouldn't you rather be sitting with your friends?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was and then I saw you sitting here all alone and I was didn't want you to feel abandoned.

Victoria: If you wish to sit here, then you're welcomed to.

(Becky sits down and for the next ten minutes the two girls sit there in an awkward silence.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So um, how's your history report coming along?

Victoria: It's going to be the best. (Silence for five minutes.) And what about yours?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's coming along. What are you doing yours on?

Victoria: I'm doing mine on Susan B. Anthony.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that's great. I'm doing mine on Harriet Tubman.

Victoria: Both are great women.

Wordgirl/Becky: I like that Ms. Davis is teaching us about women in American History. Not every teacher does that.

Victoria: That's because we have the best teacher.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, Ms. Davis is a very good teacher. Most of the time. So are you going to audition for the Spring Musical?

Victoria: I was thinking about it. What about you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, well, I'm not all that great in singing or dancing.

Victoria: Well, I guess we can't all be the best at everything.

Wordgirl/Becky: And that goes for everyone, Victoria. Um, I noticed that a lot of kids avoid sitting near and/or around you.

Victoria: I know. They just don't want to sit with the best.

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria, if you want to be the best at something, try being the best at making friends and the way to do that is to compliment and cheer for others. Don't always think of yourself and don't put people down.

Victoria: You're right. I shouldn't do that. But my parents are always striving for me to be the best.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She finishes with her lunch and gets up to throw it away before rejoining her other friends.) Think about what I said and if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be there to listen.

Victoria: (She then smiles genuinely at what Becky said.) Thanks Becky. I'll remember that. For I'm the best at remembering. The Best.

Wordgirl/Becky: Great. And another thing, don't always brag and boast about yourself. That really pushes people away and they won't want to be your friend.

Victoria: Ok.

(Later, after school, Tobey and Becky are again in his room, improving her math skills.)

Tobey: So what did you say to Victoria? We saw her smiling.

Wordgirl/Becky: I just told her that if she wants to be the best at anything, trying being the best at making friends.

Tobey: Well, you seem to be a very good friend. You taught me how to hit a baseball and I've never been able to do that before.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. You should practice hitting a baseball more often, instead of building robots to destroy the city.

Tobey: I guess so.

Christina: (Walks in.) Hey you guys. How's it going? I heard that you hit a baseball today at gym class, Tobey.

Tobey: Yes and it's all thanks to Becky.

Christina: I see. Very good job, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. He's helping me improve on my math skills and I'm helping him improve on sports.

Christina: It looks like you two are bonding very well.

Tobey: I suppose we are bonding rather nicely together. Did you hear that she's trying to help Victoria with her people skills?

Christina: That's great too. Well, I have my own homework to do. I'll be in my room if you want to hang out later.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Christina. She's very nice. You're so lucky to have a sister who's so helpful.

Tobey: Yes, I guess I am. I didn't know she existed until a few days ago. Mother said that when she and my father divorced, he took her with him and left my mother alone and pregnant with me. That's why I never knew about her.

Wordgirl/Becky: So why is she only staying for a few months?

Tobey: She said that our father has to go out of town for a few months for business purposes and he doesn't want her to be alone for too long. She'll be here until Summer.

Wordgirl/Becky: Cool. Let's get back to the math lesson.

(That Monday, the teacher hands back their math test papers from the previous Friday.)

Mrs. Davis: I'm very proud of all of you. You all did very well on this test and Becky, I've never seen so much improvement in your math skills. You got one of the highest scores in the class.

Wordgirl/Becky: I did? I got a 90? That is good. I've never gotten more than a 75. I thank Tobey for helping me with my math. (Squeals with delight.)

Tobey: That's very good, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: All thanks to you, Tobey. (She than grabs him and gives him a hug of gratitude.)

Tobey: Ok, ok. That's enough.

Victoria: (She looks over and sees Becky's score.) You did very well, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, thanks Victoria. Of course, your score is probably the best.

Victoria: It is, thanks for noticing. Um, Becky, would you like to sit with me at lunch today?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. Would you be ok if I invited Violet, Scoops, and Tobey?

Victoria: The more, the merrier.

Scoops: Thanks Victoria.

Violet: Yeah, thanks.

(Throughout the rest of the school year, Becky's relationship with both Tobey and Victoria grows stronger.)

(It's now Summer and Christina is ready to leave to head home with her father.)

Tobey: Well, I had a good time with you being here, Christina. I sure learned a lot from you as well.

Christina: You're welcomed, Little brother. You be good and keep your friendship with Becky strong and someday, it could develop into a loving relationship.

Tobey: Ok. Should I tell her that you and I know she's Wordgirl?

Christina: No, I suggest letting her know later. But let her know that you won't tell anyone else. And, adding to that, Tobey, I suggest that you get out of the villainy life. It's not a good lifestyle for anyone.

Tobey: Ok, I'll try my best.

(They hug and then, Christina hugs her mother, Claire and she gets into the car with their father, Theodore Jr.)

Mr. McCallister: Claire, you're doing a great job with our boy. Keep up the good work.

Mrs. McCallister: Thank you, Theodore.

(They then drive off and head home.)

The End…


End file.
